


Ineffable Kinktober Day 5: Boots

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Kinktober 2019, M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: What's a bored demon to do other than something unexpected. And what's an angel to do other than enjoy it thoroughly.





	Ineffable Kinktober Day 5: Boots

Boots

Crowley was bored. Never a good thing for a demon to be. But it wasn’t true boredom, he was actually rather happy. No more paperwork, freedom, his best friend in his bed. Admittedly not for sleeping, as his best friend would prefer to read all night instead … but also not for sleeping because of the frankly mind-blowing intimacy they were free to explore. Everything from sensual massages (from Aziraphale), to slow love-making (from Crowley), to adventurous experimentation (from both). For not having existed very long, Aziraphale’s bed was living its best life. 

“Hey, Aziraphale, it’s me.”

“Crowley? Why on Earth are you calling me?”

“Why, you busy?”

“No, no, it’s not that at all. I mean, why are you calling the bookshop? You are upstairs, you could have just come down?”

“Not as much fun, Angel.” Crowley grinned at the amused sigh from the other end. “I’m bored. But not bored bored, more looking for ideas.”

“Not sure why you called me, dear. My idea of alleviating boredom and yours differ slightly.”

“Yeah, point taken. What about you? Anything interesting pop in your head?”

“Oh good Lord. Boots.”

“Boots? And why’d you say it like that? You know what? Nevermind. I’m on it.” Crowley hung up as Aziraphale tried to stammer an explanation, and made his way downstairs. He tossed a wink at Aziraphale as he walked out, ignoring the imploring look from the angel as he dealt with a customer. 

He slid into the Bentley and pulled away, muttering. “Boots, boots … what kind of boots? What what does he want me to do with them? Are they for me? Can’t be for him, he hasn’t changed shoes in 80 years. Hmmm … “ Suddenly, the demon got a mischievous grin, and he was no longer bored.

~~~~~

Aziraphale had bypassed concern and went straight to fretting. He had no idea what Crowley had gotten from his comment, he had just been upset that the customer had come in, in mud speckled boots, threatening to make a huge mess. After finally convincing the man to leave, the other few customers also decided to leave and he closed the shop. He headed upstairs to wait in the little flat.

~~~~~

Crowley had to admit, he had never really tried this look before, but his long legs looked fantastic. The man running the specialty boutique asked if he needed a full costume, or wig, which Crowley declined. “Hi my name is Steve” also gave a few pointers on how to walk in them, which the demon didn’t need, a small demonic miracle ensured these boots would never let him fall. Steve was openly staring at Crowley’s legs as he asked if he was a performer anywhere close-by. 

“Sorry, I only perform in the bedroom, closed show, one ticket, already sold out.” Crowley smirked a bit, not feeling guilty at all at the crestfallen look he received. Steve was only in it for conquest, he had a perfectly faithful boyfriend at home, and Crowley wasn’t interested. He scowled at himself inwardly. _The angel has ruined me, I’ve got morals now … well, more than I used to anyway._

“How much for the boots? I don’t want to be late, my audience is a bit of a stickler for punctuality.” Steve gave him the total, trying to slide his number on the receipt. Crowley took one look at it, and made a small temporary not-quite-miracle. He slapped his left hand down onto the receipt, complete with a new flashy diamond and ruby wedding band, and crumpled it up. He drew very close and made sure he was at an angle that Steve could only see himself in his sunglasses before growling. “I said it’s sold out.”

“Y-y-yes, Sir. Thank you, have a good evening.”

Crowley leaned back into his own space and gave a wide grin, “Oh, I plan to. Later, Steve!”

~~~~~

Aziraphale was sitting on the sofa reading as Crowley came through the door like a somewhat well-behaved tornado. “Crowley, where on Earth did you g-”

“Hi, Angel, no peeking, be right back!” Crowley dropped a kiss on Aziraphale’s head as he zipped by with a rather large parcel, and Aziraphale was left gaping after him. It took him no time at all, literally, to snap himself freshly cologned and left only in a long shirt, only buttoned halfway up, and the boots. He ruffled his hair in a way that he thought made him look irresistible (needlessly), and sauntered to the doorway. 

“Hello, Angel.” The demon drawled, drawing it out, giving his voice a little extra stretch and gravel. Aziraphale’s jaw dropped and his eyes were round as he took in Crowley’s long form, now made almost irrationally longer by the addition of a stunning pair of boots. He’d never really thought about footwear in anything other than practical terms, however, he was rethinking his stance. 

Aziraphale was also not used to being aroused without some sort of physical stimulation, but his body had decided that stance would be changed as well. The distinct sensation of his trousers feeling like a hinderance, a thickening that filled his pants, as he focused on Crowley’s legs. Encased in soft black leather in a snakeskin pattern, with red lace covering cut out areas. They came over his knees, just starting to follow the curve in his thigh. Crowley wasn’t made of curves, but the offset elevation created a few nicely. 

Aziraphale slowly stood. “Oh, my _dear_. You look stunning. How stable are you? Are those boots made for walking, as it were?” He made a small gesture with his hand and Crowley preened as he took a few steps.

“Not exactly, they’re more made for lying down.” Crowley winked wickedly, his yellow eyes crinkled with mischief. Aziraphale made an appreciative sound as he came closer. “Why, what were you thinking, Angel? Taking me out on a date later?”

“Perish the thought, darling. I am just making sure you will be able to keep balance if I were to help you take your shirt off, as an example?” The angel slowly unbuttoned the remaining few at the bottom of the shirt as the demon looked down at him. He slid his palms up Crowley’s belly and chest, sliding them over his shoulders and arms to drop the shirt to the floor. He gave a small smile as he watched the demon’s skin prickle in wake of his touch. “Yes, that is much better, my dear. Simply lovely. I also want to be sure you won’t fall and damage yourself.”

“Hm, never can tell, I suppose. But why would I do that, Angel?” The demon was smooth of speech considering how aroused he was. He was enjoying this increased height more than was warranted as well, not that Aziraphale cared at all about height. He was broken from his thoughts as the angel’s hand closed over his erection and began giving firm, smooth strokes. 

“Well, If you’re not sure you can be trusted, I suppose I’ll simply have to take care of it for you.” Crowley’s hands came up to Aziraphale’s shoulders for balance as he relaxed into the angel’s caresses. “I’m going to need you to follow my lead, dear.” 

Crowley’s eyes opened, confused, as he felt Aziraphale’s hand in the middle of his chest, pressing him backwards until his back hit a wall. He gasped with surprise as the angel picked up one of his legs by the knee and held it over his elbow before returning to stroking his cock. Crowley’s head thudded to the wall as he balanced on one foot. He had miracled the boots, but he had miracled a pair of boots to keep him from tripping while walking, trying to stay on one foot while getting a heavenly handjob was a bit different apparently. He began feeling the tingling pressure at the base of his spine spreading low into his abdomen and he let out a moan.

“My beautiful Demon, I am afraid I’m not quite ready for you to be finished.” He took his hand away and Crowley glared. “Yes, I know, but you see, I do have a plan, if you’d like to hear it?”

Crowley became interested again at the gentle question. His angel could get positively deviant and the softer he spoke now, the louder the growl later. He leaned down and licked Aziraphale’s ear and whispered, “Tell me, Angel.”

The angel’s smile grew a bit predatory as he let Crowley’s leg back down. He trailed his fingers over the boots to his inner thighs. He gave the demon’s kit a squeeze and a stroke before continuing up his stomach to splay his fingers around his nipples. Aziraphale leaned in, giving Crowley’s nipples a lick and nibble, before bringing his fingers together in a sharp pinch that had the demon hissing out a low “Yesss”. 

Aziraphale’s hands came to rest at Crowley’s throat, and one tangled in his red hair. He closed his grip in the hair, pulling Crowley’s mouth down to lick his lips and kiss him. Crowley’s breath hitched and purred through the sensations. 

“Well, first, I plan on teasing you right to the edge while here against the wall again.” Crowley moaned, not unhappily. He wasn’t sure what was about to be better, his proper angel detailing out what was about to be done, or having it actually happen. As innocent as Aziraphale always seemed, he lived through the same time periods of deviancy as Crowley did, he just hadn’t partaken. And he had read so many retellings of erotic events, that it hardly mattered if he hadn’t been there. Not to mention the Harlequin Romances that he would never admit to reading. His angel’s voice saying such enticing things was heady.

“Once you are properly teased, I plan on moving you to the bed. I’m going to drop your head off the side and you’ll watch me get undressed. I would like it very much if you could continue showing off your delectable legs in those lovely boots as I did so.” Crowley’s cock wasn’t even being touched but the psychological arousal was delicious torturous stimulation as he continued making little noises. How could he be saying these things like a schoolteacher yet it was so ridiculously sexy?

“Once I am finished, I’m going to stroke that lovely cock of yours again. Oh, no, my dear, no climax for you yet, I see that look in your eyes.” Aziraphale smiled, beatifically, as though he wasn’t wrecking Crowley despite barely touching him at the moment. “I’m going to come around to your head, and you’re going to open your mouth, like the tempting beauty you are, and I am going to let you suck my cock.” Crowley made a high humming sound just thinking of it. “Yes, my dear, I’m going to stroke myself in and out of your mouth as you take such good care of me. And as you do, you’re going to bring your legs up and so I may grip your ankles and give your delightful legs and boots some much deserved attention.”

Aziraphale was now half holding Crowley up as his knees trembled. He ghosted his fingers over the demon’s lovely cock and watched it jump slightly, chasing stimulation. “Shall I kiss your legs, my dear? Lick the lovely leather covering them, beautiful demon? As I continue thrusting myself into your mouth? I’d very much enjoy that, giving proper reverence to them as you lick me, swallow me down.” Crowley had a steady slick of wetness coming from him as he listened to the narrative, and he was gripping Aziraphale’s shoulders tightly as he panted.

“I’m going to enjoy your mouth so much, my love, as I lave praise on you.” Aziraphale continued touching his demon as he spoke. “It’ll be so wonderful when I finish, feeding you my ecstacy, would you like that, my Demon?” Crowley nodded enthusiastically.

“Excellent. But don’t think I’ve forgotten you, my dear. I’ll be trailing my hand down your body as I position myself at your feet, and then lifting you to the end of the bed. I know how you enjoy when I remind you how strong I am, my love. I’m going to wrap your lovely legs around my shoulders so I feel those simply dangerous looking heels on my back as I suck your beautiful cock into my throat. I’m going to hum my happiness into your skin until you bruise my back with that lethal footwear. Until your back bows and I taste your joy as my own little reward. Then, I’m going to gather you into my arms, my exquisite lover, and simply take comfort in holding you close as we remove your new boots … Do you think we can do that, my dear?”

Crowley was panting and moaning obscenely as Aziraphale finished his promises. “Yes, Angel, yes.”

“Delightful, my dear.” Aziraphale smiled and nibbled Crowley’s throat before tightening his fingers in his hair again, bringing his lips down to kiss as he began fulfilling his erotic promises. “Simply delightful.”


End file.
